


The Death Curse

by Cedara



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an undeniable connection that's as intriguing as it is irritating.</p><p>Written for Round 17 of Rounds of Kink on LJ with the kink: Bonds (telepathic or empathic; psychic links; mating or soul bonds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



> Tip of the hat to Jim Butcher. You'll know what I mean when you see it.

It all had started with a witch. No, not that one. **That** one. The witch Cho had a showdown with that could've made the guys from the O.K. Corral proud. Normally Cho wasn't into Westerns, but this time the analogy was rather appropriate.

The witch - self-claimed of course - was holding a gun on Cho. She was threatening to shoot him and even though he was later cleared of any charges, since she had previously killed three people and would've killed him too, Cho still felt uncomfortable killing a woman. However, there was no other way it could have ended. What she'd said shortly before she'd died came back to Cho five weeks later to bite him in the ass.

" _Kimball Cho, you will know when one of your colleagues is in trouble. You shall rescue him, and from that day on, you shall be linked. This shall be my death curse, Kimball Cho._ "

In hindsight, Cho should've been grateful it wasn't Rigsby, because really, hearing Rigsby wax poetic about Van Pelt? He would've shot himself immediately.

* ~ *

It all went well for awhile, giving Cho the uncanny ability to hear Jane think whenever the blond was a few feet away from him. For a while, Cho enjoyed hearing Jane's quick thoughts and the way he selected options, considered clues and dismissed whatever he thought was a red herring. Outwardly, Cho remained his usual stoic self. However, comparing his own thoughts on cases with Jane's, it gave Cho the chance to show up unexpectedly at a few places when he thought that Jane shouldn't have gone there alone. Sometimes, this resulted in him accompanying Jane without being asked to, not to mention the assessing glance that Cho received from the blond. Other times, Jane looked at him with a smile on his face as if he was glad that Cho'd had the same idea.

Then, **that Day** happened.

Jane and Cho were held hostage by an idiot who, despite his stupidity, had managed not only to liberate Cho from his gun, he'd also managed to cuff him and Jane together, with a pipe between them.

They were in some shack in the middle of nowhere, and it was rather unlikely that anyone would be able to locate them. That is, if they even got out of the cuffs. Maybe with that safety pin that Cho had in his pocket...

"Did you say something?" Jane asked.

"There's a safety pin in my left jacket pocket," Cho said, ignoring the weird flutter in his stomach he'd felt when Jane had posed his question.

"You want me to reach in there?"

"Yes," Cho answered, knowing well that Jane could pick just about any lock. "Just open the damn cuffs."

The procedure of getting said safety pin out of Cho's pocket turned out to be a complicated venture, however. Jane had to turn, which aligned his body with Cho's in a way that was rather distracting. For a second, Cho would've sworn that Jane's breathing had become a bit ragged.

Cho felt heat reaching his face, partly because Jane was looking at him as if the agent was the next cup of tea he wanted to swallow. It was confusing. Right at the moment when Cho was ready to moisten his lips with his tongue and was simultaneously chiding himself for even thinking so girlishly (a fifteen year old with a crush Cho certainly was not), he heard the cuffs click open and his hands were freed.

Trying to ignore Jane and the curiosity he felt coming from the blond, Cho went over to the door of the shack they were trapped in and made himself busy by inspecting its lock. Maybe there was some way to open it as well.

"You haven't even said 'thank you' and now you're ignoring me," Jane said.

"I'm not ignoring you," Cho retorted, still not turning around, "I'm trying to figure out a way to open this door."

"No, you're not," Jane retorted. "Not really. You're trying to avoid a situation that makes you uncomfortable and that includes me. Why's that the case...?" Jane's voice trailed off, and Cho had the distinct feeling that Jane was considering possibilities as he advanced towards the agent.

"You blushed when we were cuffed to the pipe and now you're not even looking at me. Something is going on that you're not telling me. Something that has you irritated to no end."

Cho felt Jane standing close now, practically breathing into the agent's neck.

Finally, Cho turned around and their eyes met. "What do you want, Jane?" Cho asked, his usually stoic outward demeanor broken by the irritation in his voice. There was desire welling up inside him, joined by a need that wasn't his own. Not breaking his eye contact with Jane, Cho knew he wanted to answer Jane's need as his own pulse quickened.

"You," Jane simply said, his gaze soft, but unyielding as he took Cho's face into his hands and kissed him.

Giving in, Cho parted his lips and the kiss heated up further. Fingers tore at clothing, wanting to get access to bare skin. Cho felt Jane submit, letting him have the upper hand as Cho pushed Jane's back to the door and started to work on the blond's belt. Succeeding, Cho got to his knees as he pulled out his lover's hard cock and deep throated Jane.

As Cho sucked, his own desire was answered by a wave of lust coming from Jane that almost swept him away. Concentrating, he let Jane's feelings guide him, vocally encouraged at the same time by his lover's running commentary of brief moans, gasps and the occasional 'yes'.

The moment Jane reached the edge, Cho felt it and immediately knew that he was coming as well as he swallowed.

* ~ *

Several minutes later, sitting next to each other on the floor with their backs to the door of the shack and with an uncomfortable wet spot in his pants, Cho heard Jane intentionally reach out to him mentally for the first time, accompanied by memories of images of the weeks before.

' _Why? What changed? What did I miss?_ '

"Don't overanalyze it, Jane," Cho said as he got up and held out a hand.

Taking the hand, Jane rose as well. "I'm not." Smirking, he added, "And I didn't ask a question."

Inadvertently, Cho felt his thoughts turn back to the words of the witch and her death curse.

"A witch, really?" Jane asked, eyebrows raised as he stared at Cho. "There are no witches."

"You're taking this rather calmly," Cho said, as he met Jane's stare, feeling warmth and acceptance coming from him. "Last I checked, telepathy wasn't possible."

Jane's amusement was accompanied by an image of a jar of ash and a slight feeling of guilt.

Cho stared at him. "It wasn't the real one?"

"I'm sorry," Jane answered, and Cho felt that the apology was genuine. "You believed in the possibility that she might be the real deal and that made you susceptible. I still stand by what I said then: There are no real witches and there's no real magic."

For a moment, Cho wanted to cross his arms in front of his chest and break his eye contact with Jane, but forced himself not to. Instead, he purposely used the link, ' _Then what do you call this?_ ' he asked mentally.

Cho more felt than saw Jane raise his right hand to Cho's face. Leaning into the caress, he closed his eyes for a second as he heard Jane say, "Something we can't yet explain scientifically. Personally, I'd like to use it anyway and enjoy whatever comes with it." There was a feeling of tenderness and something else that Cho hesitated to name accompanying it.

Relaxing, a smile escape Cho's lips. "I can do that," Cho said softly.

Jane smiled.

 

...end.


End file.
